Loving Christmas
by Nimirie Eryn Lasgaleneo
Summary: Los sonidos apagados que se escuchan en el 221-B son de verdad interesantes, ¿es acaso que ya ha llegado Santa Claus?


**LOVING CHRISTMAS**

 ** _por Nimirie_**

 **Este fanfic participa en el "Intercambio Navideño Santa Shippero 2016".**

 **Para Daifos Go, no le puse mucho drama porque, bueno, es Navidad!**

 **Espero te guste, te mando un gran abrazo. ¡Felices fiestas!**

* * *

-¡Espera!

El grito ahogado de John lo hizo detenerse, había sido más bien un susurro de comando, uno que no se discute. Un segundo antes había estado saltando sobre el miembro erecto del médico con sutil alegría y no se sentía nada feliz de tener que esperar por algo indeterminado.

Estuvo a punto de expresar su indignación, pero los dedos de John sobre sus labios lo hicieron permanecer callado. Nada, ni un sonido, tan sólo el murmullo que provenía de la calle. Era todo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas muy suavemente de forma circular, trataba de regresar al estado frenético previo donde casi habían estado a punto de tirar el horroroso árbol de Navidad que decoraba la sala.

-John… -gimió suplicante pero su amante aun parecía estar evaluando la situación-… por favor …

-Sólo un momento… -le pidió y descansó en su pecho una de las manos con las cuales había estado sujetando sus caderas. Se mordió el labio con cierta violencia, siguió con el movimiento de caderas, necesitaba de nuevo sentir como John lo llenaba profundamente, era su momento favorito del día, donde no tenía que pensar en absolutamente nada más.

-John… por favor… ¡aaahhh! –El médico dio una estocada profunda, el gemido que escapó de los labios del detective fue de un volumen un poco más alto del adecuado, por lo que se ganó una mirada enojada del rubio que descansaba su trasero desnudo sobre la nueva y mullida alfombra. No dijo nada, no era necesario, todo el equilibrio se basaba en que pudieran aprovechar el tiempo sin que sus voces o gritos causaran un conflicto. Por lo tanto, la expresión intensa de Sherlock no era adecuada.

Sólo le tomó un par de segundos a John cambiar las posiciones de ambos, lo tomó de las caderas y lo jaló hacía él logrando que su espalda quedara extendida sobre la preciosa alfombra que recién estaban estrenando. Aunque lo sorprendió, ningún sonido salió de su boca, tampoco dejó que ni siquiera un jadeó cruzara sus labios cuando de nuevo el médico lo penetró sin paciencia, por un instante pareciendo desesperado por estar dentro de él.

-Sabes que debes estar callado –le susurró en su oreja y después, se acercó para robarle un beso, uno donde fueron ahogados gemidos necesitados. El ritmo de John fue frenético a partir de ese momento, perseguía su orgasmo después de haber tomado el tiempo de regalarle uno a Sherlock usando su boca. El detective parecía disfrutar el rápido chocar de caderas, no se quejaba de la severidad que el miembro del médico le administraba, sin descanso, sin mucha más preocupación que conseguir que se corriera a la brevedad.

El murmullo de la voz grave de Sherlock repetía el nombre de John una y otra vez, no había más que eso, lo demás ahora carecía de importancia. Sus uñas dejaron surcos en la espalda del rubio, había cicatrices aun frescas hechas por la misma persona de sus encuentros de los días previos.

El estímulo era mucho, la concentración de su amante, su rostro por completo transformado por el placer reflejado, su respiración acelerada, sentía su pulso latiendo enloquecido, estaba cerca, tan cerca. También lo estaba John, un segundo después el semen de John se regó dentro de su amante y este, al sentirlo, lo acompañó sin dilación.

-John …-los brazos rodearon el cuello del médico buscando sentir el calor de su cuerpo, percibir su respiración, el subir y bajar de su pecho, el olor de su aliento, el sudor en su frente. Adoraba a ese hombre, la manera en que lo tomaba y desarmaba cada parte de su ser para volver a armarla de una manera amorosa y dedicada.

-Shhh –le dijo dejando besos en su mejilla, esos minutos posteriores a haber alcanzado el clímax eran relajados, eran sólo para ellos, para congraciarse en la devoción del otro y admirar la belleza del otro hombre entre sus brazos.

-¿Papá?

La velocidad con la que John se levantó mientras la puerta se abría fue realmente imposible. Le tiró una manta encima a Sherlock para cubrir su desnudez y se ocultó detrás del árbol, desde donde trataba de alcanzar su pantalón. Se lo colocó en el mismo instante que la niña entraba de lleno a la habitación. Rosy tenía una expresión somnolienta, la habían acostado tres horas antes y justo ahora era la una de la mañana del día de Navidad.

-¿Qué haces despierta pequeña?

John tomó en brazos a la niña de cinco años, su cabecita rubia se recargó en su hombro desnudo, por fortuna, no consideró importante averiguar sobre la vestimenta de su padre.

-¿Ya llegó Santa Claus?

-No mi amor, faltan unas horas para que pase por nuestra calle, pero debes dormir. ¿Sabes lo que pasa si te encuentra despierta?

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron grandes como platos y negó con la cabeza con fuerza. John se rio por el cuadro de ternura que le mostraba su hija y le dejó un beso en la frente. Luego se lo pensó mejor y se sintió ligeramente horrorizado por el lugar donde su propia boca había estado previamente.

-A dormir Rosy.

Comenzó a caminar con la niña en brazos, listo para llevarla a su cuarto que estaba en el piso superior. Ella se abrazó a su padre y se quedó mirando la figura en el piso, sonrió divertida.

-¿Sherlock se va a quedar debajo de la manta?

-Sólo un rato más, debe ir a dormir también o Santa Claus no dejará ninguna cabeza nueva en el congelador.

Un bufido ofendido salió de debajo de la manta y padre e hija comenzaron a reír al subir las escaleras. El detective se levantó después de un rato, era muy probable que John no bajara hasta después de una hora, la niña no solía lograr dormirse hasta después de mucho rato. Después de recuperar sus pantalones y su bata, fue a su habitación para sacar las cajas de juguetes que habían escondido ahí en las semanas previas.

Eran muchos, le dijo a John que no debería regalarle todo lo que ella deseaba, pero le era imposible no consentirla de esa manera. Los acomodó con más amor del que hubiera querido mostrar, arregló las luces del árbol y reposicionó las esferas que había caído cuando casi lo derriba. Al pasar junto a la chimenea notó que el retrato en el marco negro estaba ligeramente girado a la derecha, lo reposicionó con cuidado, una mota de polvo se posaba sobre el rostro de la mujer de cabello rubio.

-Feliz Navidad Mary.

* * *

 **Feliz Navidad a todos ustedes, gracias por leer y reciban un caluroso abrazo de mi parte en este día.**


End file.
